We're Official This Time
by darkgirl3
Summary: Brett goes over to see Liam to thank him for saving him at Sinema from Lucas. Things heat up between them which leads to them getting together officially this time around.


**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I wrote this after seeing the scenes at Sinema with Brett and Liam in season 5a. TVTime this is for you too, know how much you enjoy Brett/Liam stories.**

 **AN2: So we're going get hit by hurricane that might be category 5 when hits VA. If I don't get to post anything besides this and the one updated chapter of HNARW this week that is why. It had been 5 years since we have been close to having that kind of hurricane hit us. I live 5 hours away from coast, but they said one point could be feet of rain not inches so I'm preparing. Be safe all and to all the ones might live near coast or do be safe as well. TVTime hope nothing coming your way either.**

 **Title: We're Official This Time**

 **Characters: Brett/Liam**

 **Summary: Brett goes over to see Liam to thank him for saving him at Sinema from Lucas. Things heat up between them which leads to them getting together officially this time around.**

Brett knocked on the door to Liam's bedroom since his mom had told him to go on up. Liam's mom had been heading out to work telling him Liam was in his room. She had told him to go on in Liam's room too. However, he didn't want to barge in unannounced like he used to. He wasn't sure he'd be as welcome as he used to be. They were friends for the most part again, but still. He didn't know what he was going to say, but a thank you he knew was going to be said.

Liam had come to his rescue when he had been trying to save Mason from being hurt. He had seen the stingers coming from Lucas' body and knew that he was the bad feeling Liam had gotten. He hadn't thought about what he was doing. He had just jerked Lucas away from Mason telling him to run. Mason had ended up helping him by keeping him from bleeding out before his healing had kicked in. It had hurt like hell being sliced across his stomach like he had been. The poison hadn't felt good either and burned just as bad as wolfsbane did.

Liam opening his door brought Brett from his thoughts almost rendering him speechless. Liam didn't have anything, but a pair of boxer-briefs on. He took a moment looking Liam up and down seeing how much his body had changed. He had seen him many times in the locker room at Devenport before Liam had been kicked out. He had done more than look back then too before it had gone to shit with their friendship.

They had spent a few hours or more a week after practice making out in the locker room. They had spent hours in Liam's room playing video games and kissing. They had jacked each other off countless times. They had come close to going farther more than once, but it was over after what had happened at the zoo. It was his damn fault too he'd been pissed at losing and blamed it on Liam.

He had known Liam didn't feel good that day, but he'd told him he couldn't back out leaving them short. If he had just told the coach that Liam was sick on his stomach it might have gone better. Liam should have stayed on the bench he knew that, but he had wanted to win so badly. Knowing that Liam had been sick hadn't stopped him from beating the shit out of Liam with lacrosse balls with some other team members.

He had sent Liam over the edge so far so that he had exploded. If he hadn't been so obsessed with winning the damn game it wouldn't have taken so long to get his friendship back with Liam. He had still blamed Liam months later for what went down. It was a mistake he wished he could take back so many times. He had lost not only a friend, but they'd been unofficially dating too. It had hurt like hell not having Liam around, but he was too stubborn to fix it. He'd made others miserable by his own anger. He knew he had gotten the crap jobs in the pack because of that too.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all night?" Liam asked leaving the door open going over to his dresser.

He had been going through his dresser trying to find a shirt so he wouldn't have to break down and do the laundry. It was his turn, but he was putting it off one more day. He didn't mind doing it he just wasn't up for it at the moment. He had heard Brett from downstairs when he was talking to his mom. He didn't know why Brett had come over, but he was glad that he was here.

"I wanted to say thank you for last night at Sinema," Brett said looking at Liam's ass that fit perfectly in his underwear.

He had filled out since the last time he had seen him like this. He couldn't resist Liam before not even that one time after they had stopped liking each other. Liam and he had about thrown down in the empty locker room. They'd gotten into each other's face shouting and shoving each other. However, they'd had an angry make out session instead. He had jacked Liam off as he had slid his cock between Liam's cheeks tapping his ass. He had gotten close to sliding into Liam his cock had slicked Liam up so much.

The shower spray on top of that had them both slippery. Even though he'd been so furious with Liam and his self, he couldn't hurt him like that. He would have kicked his own ass if he did something that stupid out of anger towards Liam. He had walked away leaving Liam under the shower spray whimpering still cumming when he left him. He had marked Liam's body with his cum before he walked out not talking to Liam again until that day he had come up to him when they played Beacon Hills. He had really covered Liam in his cum too getting it in his hair and all the way down to where he'd been tapping his ass. He hadn't missed Liam begging him not to go, but he'd kept walking. Somewhere down inside of him he'd still cared how Liam's first time went. Angry sex in a locker room shower wasn't going to be the way.

 **~BL LB~**

Brett went up behind Liam sliding his hands down into Liam's boxer-briefs cupping his ass. Liam moaned not expecting this to happen, but he wasn't going to stop it. He had thought about it for a while now and last night he really had wanted to do it. He had loved the feel of Brett's hand on his shoulder at Sinema. He had taken him here until he had recovered getting word to Lori he was okay.

They hadn't said anything at all about what he had done for Brett, but he'd been glad he was safe. They had mostly lain on the bed after he'd let Brett clean up in the shower. He had found one of Brett's shirts thrown in the back of his closet in the box he still had. It had everything he hadn't wanted to throw away of Brett's. He didn't want anything to happen to his friend, which was what they were once again. He was pretty sure they were friends again, but he was scared to ask. He didn't want to be hurt again by Brett because he hadn't been crushing on him. He never told Brett that he'd all ready known he loved him. It wasn't a light kind of puppy love either; he'd talked to his mom about what felt like be in love.

He wouldn't mind more if Brett wanted to go back to the way they had been. He was guessing it was what Brett wanted. He did come into his room and shove his hands into his boxer-briefs. He knew that Brett had wanted to touch him the second he'd saw him looking him up and down. The night before Brett had come close to kissing him when they'd been lying on the bed. Brett had held his hand though rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

It had felt like the old times when they'd done something just that simple. They had lain with their foreheads touching just looking at the other. They'd fallen asleep at some point and it had been the best sleep he'd had in a long while. He'd always slept good when Brett was beside him. Brett knew the way he loved being held and he never failed in doing so. When he'd woken up his head had been on Brett's chest and his leg over Brett's as well. Brett's arm had been on his side holding werewolf tight to him. He'd never been held that tight before and knew it was because Brett wasn't holding back now.

"If you want more than feeling my ass up I suggest you ask. Do you want to thank me a different way, Brett?" Liam asked turning his head to the side as Brett's mouth closed around his neck.

He closed his eyes as one of Brett's hand came to his front not hesitating at all when he wrapped it around Liam's cock. He moaned in pleasure knowing just how good Brett's mouth and hands could be. He had cum so many times just waking up to the memory of them. He had hated his self for those times he'd pictured Brett having his way with him. It was part of his fantasy and secret. He had hated Brett so much but he still day dreamed of him. He had wished so many times he hadn't lost Brett. Brett had never known just how bad it had gotten only Mason knew. His mom hadn't even known about how much he missed Brett.

The time they'd almost fucked in the shower at school when they hadn't been talking to each other had made even dirtier dreams form. He'd dreamed about Brett fucking him so many times, but he didn't know what it really felt like. He wanted to know if the picture he made lived up to how good it would be. In his mind it had felt better than the dildo he no longer used. He just needed, no wanted to know what Brett would feel like inside of him. The shower had also made his heart ache even more from the pain of knowing Brett wasn't coming back to him. He was hoping that Brett didn't leave him like he had that day ever again.

They'd never asked in the past when they had wanted the other, they took it. Brett used to come up behind him like now and take hold of his cock. He'd whisper in his ear how bad he wanted him. One time Brett had gotten him during practice. They'd been running in the woods to warm up that day. Brett had been in front of him, but then he'd vanished until he went around the next tree. Brett had grabbed him pulling him back covering his mouth so he didn't scream out. Brett had told him to drop his shorts and he had done it. He'd been crying in pleasure by the time Brett let him cum. Brett had jacked him off until he was so close only to stop. He'd sucked him off with the same deal getting him close. Then he'd jacked him off again until he could barely stand being touched. He'd cum biting down on Brett's hand with his legs shaking so bad he couldn't hardly stand up.

It was why he knew it was what Brett's way of saying he wanted more by what he was doing now. He just wasn't going to let him get off without using words this time. He stilled Brett's hand on his cock wrapping it tighter though. He asked him again, telling him he had to say it out loud. He was hoping that Brett wasn't looking for just a thank you fuck. He couldn't give him that because he couldn't give only half of his heart this time. It had already been shattered once and he never got it back. Mason had about killed him for playing The First Cut Is The Deepest so many times. It hadn't helped, but it had been what he had felt he needed to hear.

"Yes, I want better than we used to have," Brett replied before removing his hands from Liam's cock turning him around.

He saw the emotions on Liam's face, but he could feel them too. He knew how bad Liam had hurt because he'd saw him. Liam hadn't known he'd been a werewolf so he'd checked in on him. He knew that was another reason he'd been so angry on top of what happened to his family still getting to him at times. It had been the anniversary of their death and Lori had been pissed at him too. He just couldn't help what he'd done at the time, but every time he'd missed Liam he'd gone to his house.

There had been times when he'd ended up watching him sleep wishing he could touch him. He'd sneaked in the house the same way he'd done before they'd split up. He'd never given Liam the house key back that he'd been gifted. Lori had told him so many times it was wrong to watch Liam when he didn't know he was there. He should have just apologized and they wouldn't be so miserable. Liam helping save his life the year before and last night too had finally broken the last will he had. He wanted Liam now and he never wanted to let him go again.

 **~BL LB~**

Brett easily lifted Liam up walking over to Liam's bed before getting on it with him. He didn't wait to see if Liam would say yes or no. He knew what the answer would be as he leaned in capturing Liam's mouth. He went after Liam's tongue once he opened up sucking at it. He claimed Liam's mouth like he wanted to do to his body right now. He felt Liam's hands moving to his belt opening it up before shoving his jeans down. He hadn't bothered with anything under them today.

It took a few moments of maneuvering as they continued kissing to get them both undressed. Liam having less than he did made it easier for Brett to get to Liam. Once they were naked and the bottle of lube that Brett found Liam still kept inside of his pillow case was on the bed he had gotten to work. He kissed his way down Liam's body finding the head of his cock already leaking.

Liam shouted as Brett took every inch of him into his mouth before swallowing around him. Liam had forgotten just how good it felt with Brett's mouth around him. He knew why he was so good at giving the best head he had too. He was a werewolf and it had explained a lot of things that had been a mystery before. Brett didn't let up for a second sucking until he hollowed out his cheeks. He moved up and down quickly on Liam's cock dabbing the tip of his tongue into Liam's slit.

Brett didn't deny Liam his release that had been building; he swallowed almost every drop Liam gave him. The amount he didn't he fed it back to Liam as they kissed. He'd done it in the past making Liam eat his cum. He filled his mouth with the result of the pleasure he'd caused Liam. He didn't pull away until he had fucked Liam's mouth as good as he had his cock. Liam whimpered loving the feel of Brett against his body.

 **~BL LB~**

"I forgot how good this was, you and me," Liam panted looking up at Brett his eyes blown in pleasure. "You're welcome for last night, but please don't stop," he really hoped that Brett didn't leave now. He had burned every picture but two of Brett and him after that shower together. The only reason he hadn't done the last two was because his mom caught him. She had come home early finding him burning the pictures in the kitchen sink. "I missed you so fucking much."

He didn't want Brett to ever know how badly he'd missed him before now. Yet he heard how broken his own voice sounded telling Brett he missed him. Mason had told him multiple times to forget it. It was better to move on, but he couldn't move on from what he had dreamed about so much. He hadn't slept much for the first month after they stopped what they had going. He had wanted to burn everything that reminded him of Brett. He just couldn't burn the house down or his bed up for that matter.

There were a few other things his mom had taken from him before he could burn them. Brett's clothes, like the shirt he'd given him the night before. There was also the lacrosse gear he'd wanted to destroy. He had burned his sheets and pillow cases before his mom had gotten home. She'd been pissed, but after putting the fire out they had talked. She had put the rest of the stuff up so he couldn't burn any of it. She had sent Brett his gear back personally telling Brett to stay away. He wasn't sure what else she had told Brett, but he'd never even looked at him until the day in the locker room or so he'd thought.

"Forgive and idiot? I've missed you too and damn have you gotten hotter," Brett smiled down at Liam looking at his post orgasm body.

Liam looked so much hotter now that he'd filled out more. He'd started getting patches of chest hair that was small right now. He knew in no time it would be a lot more of it though. Liam's cock was larger too, about an inch or so more to it. Liam had more of a tone to his abs as well, which he was sure was the werewolf part of him too. The way Liam was looking at him he knew he wanted him back. He could hear the emotion in Liam's voice and his chemo-signals on top of that.

He'd felt Liam's emotions in the past and he'd known that Liam was falling for him. He'd gotten scared back then, but he wasn't now because he knew he wanted Liam. He had been with others since Liam, but none of them had been right. He'd fucked guys and woman, but none of them made up for how he felt for Liam. He had struggled for the first month, which had made him even more angry at Liam. It was how things had come to blows in the locker room.

"I'll forgive you if you fuck me right now; put the lube to actual use. Though I really want feel your tongue somewhere else first. It used to feel incredible with you fucking my other hole," Liam smiled back at him before looking down at Brett's leaking cock. "You're just as hot as you always were. You're Mason's wet dream, but you always were my real one." he said taking hold of Brett's cock moving his hand up and down his shaft.

Brett moaned sitting back before he pulled Liam up as Liam's hand kept moving over his cock. He would give Liam anything he wanted, but right now he needed Liam's hand working over his aching cock. He didn't have to show Liam how he liked it like he did the guys or women at Sinema. Liam squeezed just the right amount of tight yanking his hand up and down spreading the pre-cum as he did. He was already close and he watched as Liam took the lube squirting it on his cock. Every time Liam's hand went down more lube was smeared over him. He couldn't hold back anymore he shouted Liam's name erupting against their chests and Liam's hand.

Liam didn't stop though once Brett was cumming he sealed his mouth over his cock filling it with cum. He did the same as Brett had done to him pushing him back on the bed before giving Brett his own cum. He could feel Brett's cum hitting against his ass before the last of it left his cock. He didn't care though; he was going have more in there soon. He thrust his tongue into Brett's mouth slowly letting his cum slide inside. He made love to Brett's mouth even when his lungs were burning he didn't back off.

Brett moved his hands over Liam's sides then up his back moaning into their mouths. Liam ground his ass against Brett's cock feeling the head slip against his hole. If he slammed down on Brett's cock with enough force he'd finally have it inside of him. He just wasn't crazy enough to do that without more lube. He was desperate for what he'd wanted for so long. They'd had plans after the lacrosse game if they'd won. Brett was going to fuck him that night as gift for winning. He'd never once thought that it would go as badly as it had.

 **~BL LB~**

"Fuck, your mouth is still a sin," Brett said after pulling from Liam's mouth his head falling back on the bed. "Give me a minute trying to remember how to breathe," he groaned forgetting how incredible it was with their mouths together.

Liam smiled before moving off of Brett turning away from him. He bent over showing Brett his ass that had cum sliding down between his cheeks. He heard Brett growl and the bed move before Brett's hands were on his ass. They moved his cheeks farther apart before licking the cum from his ass. Brett had a smile of his own before taking hold of Liam's ankles lifting him up almost completely off the bed. The only thing touching the bed was Liam's head and hands as Brett placed his feet over his shoulders. It looked like a wheel barrel race; except once he had Liam in the right spot he used his hands to open his cheeks. He dove his tongue inside of Liam's opening sucking with his mouth latched around his hole at the same time.

Liam howled into the mattress as the pleasure in his ass shot to his cock. They had done this once before, but Brett had been standing and he's sucked Brett's cock while he sucked his. He felt Brett's skilled tongue drilling into him as if he was looking for oil. He sobbed in pleasure as he was being devoured. Brett swirled his tongue inside of Liam's ass using his thumbs to play with the edge of his rim. He was making Liam loose so he could have his way with him. He gently spread his hole wider going back to drilling at Liam for a few more goes.

Brett let his fangs slide out biting gently around Liam's opening sucking as hard as he could until Liam was cumming again. He reached around taking hold of Liam's cock moving his hand up and down his shaft. Liam let out a roar into the mattress feeling his entire body shaking as he drowned the sheets in his cum. Brett was licking the small trace of blood away before letting Liam down on the bed. He picked the lube up squirting it onto his fingers before thrusting one into Liam's tongue fucked channel. He used his finger like he had his tongue, but it went farther in. He got it all the way in twisting it, curling it up and drilling Liam with it. He didn't go slow either knowing Liam liked his ass finger fucked rough. He had spent hours doing just this to Liam with his fingers and tongue. Liam had returned the favor, but he'd always enjoyed Liam's ass more.

 **~BL LB~**

Liam moaned and whimpered against the bed moving back against Brett's fingers as he added a second one. Brett had made him fuck his own self once with his fingers wanting to watch him. It hadn't been no where near as good as this. Nothing was as good as Brett was against and in his body. He moved back harder against Brett's fingers that were now three spread as wide as they could go inside of him. He had already lost it twice and he was close to losing it again. Brett had him almost folded in half a second later. His legs were on either side of Brett's head as Brett started sucking the head of his cock again. He felt the hot tears running down his face he was so lost in pleasure. His body ached with need as his orgasm started building with each suck of Brett's mouth.

He begged Brett to fuck him with his cock instead. He wanted that inside of his body since he hadn't had it before. They had messed around tapping each other's holes and he had Brett fuck him with the vibrator he had gotten. He knew what fake dick felt like in his ass, but he wanted the real thing. He wanted the close to nine inches of Brett's cock in his ass balls deep. Brett had been longer and thicker than he was, which he was still longer, but he had at least an inch on Brett around now.

Brett poured some of the lube right into Liam's ass using his mouth to squirt it in as he held Liam open. He dropped the bottle since he had already coated his cock thoroughly with it. He guided his self to Liam's well fucked hole. It had everything, but his cock and it was about to have that. He had planned on this after they won the lacrosse game that night, but he wasn't going to think about that now. He didn't want to go back to the memories of how he had treated Liam so badly.

Every part about the last thirty minutes had been the need to fuck Liam. It wasn't right now though Brett took his time sliding into Liam. He took the pain he felt being opened wider than the stupid fake cock he had was. He stopped every two inches until he was all the way in Liam's body both of them moaning. He let Liam adjust kissing him slow as his hands moved over Liam's body. They didn't find one spot to stop as they traced every inch of the other werewolf's body he could reach.

 **~BL LB~**

Liam moaned clenching around Brett filling like he was going to split open. He was wider and longer than the fake dick he had buried in his closet. He hadn't used it once since things ended between them. He still remembered Brett finding it because Mason gave it to him for a gift. Brett had spent an hour fucking him with the thing never letting him off. He had made him sit with it all the way inside of him, which had been so difficult. Brett had him like that for thirty minutes touching his body while he was stuffed full. He'd moaned and whimpered because Brett had talked dirty to him the entire time. He'd sucked his cock and played with his balls until he was on the brink. He had stopped each time before he could cum though wanting to draw it out. Brett had finally fucked him with the dildo slamming against his prostate with each hit. It had been wonderful, but now was fucking amazing.

"Ready?" Brett asked breaking into Liam's thoughts.

"As soon as you agree to go out with me," Liam said bringing Brett down so their mouths were almost touching. "Go out with me and you can do this any time you want," he said cupping Brett's face.

"We're doing this right this time no sneaking around or using each other. Agree to that and we're dating," Brett whispered against Liam's ear before sucking at is pulse.

Mason and Liam's mom had been the only ones that known about them. Liam's mom had found out because she'd walked in on them once. She hadn't known they were home because practice was cancelled. Liam had been eating his ass out when she'd walked in to put the laundry up. He hadn't been able to stop his self from cumming, but it hadn't been the happy daze afterwards. They'd sat through a sex talk after they'd cleaned up and she'd given them condoms. They'd made sure to check to see if anyone was home after that. Mason he only knew about knowing because of being Liam's best friend. He knew that Mason hated him for what he'd done. However he could also see how much Mason wouldn't mind having some too.

"We're boyfriends, now move it," Liam answered running his hands over Brett's abs.

Damn he loved touching his boyfriend's body. He loved saying the word boyfriend in reference to Brett. He'd wanted to say it in the past, but they hadn't been ready then. He wasn't about to let Brett go this time though. He'd fight like hell to hold onto him and he'd protect him just like he had the night before

 **~BL LB~**

Brett captured Liam's lips pulling back before he moved back into his body. He was going take care of Liam this time instead of pushing him to the breaking point. He kept the slow pace rocking them to the slow burn of the finish line. He moved his mouth over Liam's jaw going lower to his neck. He nuzzled against his pulse before sucking there using his teeth to bite down. He didn't bring his fangs out wanting to make the first time just about them. He didn't need to bring his werewolf out with Liam yet. He'd do that another time making them official werewolf wise. Liam wrapped his legs around Brett's waist as Brett changed the angle he was thrusting. Each thrust connected with Liam's prostate sending bolts of pleasure to his cock.

Liam tried jerking his self off, but Brett held his hands above his head. He moved back against Brett with each thrust he received. He wasn't kept waiting long as they reached their release together. Covering their howls by kissing once more as Brett filled Liam and Liam coated both their torsos with his cum. The pace didn't venture any farther as they moved together until they had emptied in and against each other.

Brett rolled them over pulling free of Liam in the process. He didn't let go of him though wrapping his arm around Liam. He didn't want to let go of him moving his fingers over Liam's heated back. Liam had agreed to be his again and he loved it just like he knew he loved Liam. He had used his anger to cover up what he felt for him, but he couldn't do it this time. Liam would know what he felt like he had known Liam loved him the first time.

"I came here to thank you for saving my ass, but I got something better out of it," Brett said before he told Liam what he really wanted him to know. "I love you, Li" he smiled at Liam telling him the honest truth.

Liam shifted so he was laying on his side instead of practically on Brett's body. He looked up at his boyfriend and he saw the truth in his eyes. It made it easier for him to say what he wanted back. "I love you too," he replied before kissing Brett. "Once we rest I'm fucking you, you're also taking me out," he smiled before resting his head against Brett's shoulder.

"That can be arranged and we're going have to work on your stamina," Brett grinned listening to Liam's heart beat slowing as he was falling asleep.

He got a mumbled okay from Liam and even though he wasn't tired he shut his eyes. He figured if Liam was going to sleep he might as well try. He was serious about working on Liam's stamina after all they were werewolves. However, if Liam was sleeping then he was going rest too. He was also going make sure that nothing happened to Liam. He hadn't done it last time, but things had to be different this time around. He hadn't lied when he said he loved Liam. It was another part of what had destroyed them in the past. He couldn't admit it to his self or out loud.

Whatever was going on with the new supernatural creatures and those creepy men. He didn't want Liam getting hurt in all of this. He'd have to keep an eye on Liam a lot more than he'd done in the past. He was going to have to tell Liam about that too, he also didn't like the new guy hanging around. He thought Mason had said his name was Theo, but he would ask Liam later. He had been keeping an eye on him though, which Theo didn't know about. He had a few secrets of his own since he did live in the woods.

He'd followed Theo once while he'd been running in the woods naked. He'd watched him from up in the trees so he wouldn't be heard and made sure he was down wind. He'd watched Theo turn from his self into a black wolf with white on him. He'd seen him chase Liam and Mason at the school, but he'd been proud of Liam for roaring at him. He was going to have to tell Liam what he'd seen, but it could wait until morning. He wanted to hold Liam tonight and maybe go out if they woke up in time. He tightened his hold on Liam kissing his neck before fell asleep too.

 **~The End~**

 **EN: I wrote this a while back just now edited it to add. Hope you all enjoyed thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. I'm thinking about a prequel with Brett watching Liam and not being caught or before their blow up. Or I might do sequel with Brett protecting Liam not sure yet.**


End file.
